inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Theft and Battery
"Theft and Battery" is the eighth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 26th episode overall. It was released on February 12, 2015. Synopsis Toilet is always looking for a way to impress MePhone4, even for a fleeting moment. However, MePad consistently manages to upstage him. When MePhone's life is on the line, Toilet sees it as an opportunity to prove his worthiness. Suitcase also is given a chance to prove her value in the alliance, though she is not comfortable with the task she's given. When Fan comes to a similar crossroads, a question becomes apparent - are they really appreciated, or do people only care about them for as limited a time as the latest Meeple gadget? Plot The episode starts off with Suitcase, Baseball and Nickel kicking around a soccer ball on the Soccer Field. Suitcase starts talking about how she realized she needs to take the competition more seriously, after being eliminated in the previous episode. Baseball mentions how he's glad the nonsense is over with and saying how he was scared Suitcase was really gone. On the bleachers, Microphone writes in her diary about her encounter at the end of the previous episode. Cheesy, however, comes up to her and begins to panic about a "monstrosity" he witnessed, only to make another cheesy joke by remarking Microphone's personality as the monstrosity. As Cheesy laughs at his own joke, Microphone snaps and begins yelling at him for saying offensive jokes, and then calls him the monstrosity. Cheesy considers this heavily, walking away sadly, leaving Microphone to continue writing in the diary of hers. The elimination begins rather low key-ish, as the utter silence is broken by Balloon, asking where MePhone4 was. After MePad reassures Balloon that MePhone4 was running a tad bit late, a debilitated MePhone4 comes on stage, only to continuously glitch in every sentence. This is revealed to be caused by the Condishawn, which MePhone4 captured after Tissues sneezed on him. Regardless, MePhone4 attempts to go on with the elimination, even after forgetting to bring prizes, and ordering MePad to read off the votes instead of himself. As MePad begins to reveal the contestants who are safe, MePhone4 speeds up the process immediately, causing MePad to show all the votes at once: Voting Results Cheesy sadly accepts the fact he is eliminated, but begins to reveal that after his encounter with Microphone that morning, he realized his jokes can hurt people's feelings, and begins to reconsider doing commercials again. Microphone urges him not to do commercials, but continue with comedy, as it's a part of who he is. Cheesy, feeling happier, begins to crack another joke from a joke book, but is abruptly knocked in by Toilet. Toilet said to MePhone he did something. MePhone was glad Cheesy was finally gone. Challenge MePhone4 then says that it is time for the challenge, but he glitches (with Lightbulb joking about the challenge's name). Then, the contestants realize that something's wrong with MePhone4, and then he finally turns off. Test Tube tries to save him by putting some rice on him (how some people fix their phones), but fails, with Fan commenting on it. Lightbulb then to put soy sauce on MePhone, commenting that “You can’t have rice without soy sauce,” which then shortens out the battery. Then, MePad gets an idea: they go to Meeple Headquarters and get the battery, with balloons Toilet said that MePhone wanted them to use for the planned challenge. Instead, getting the battery is the new challenge. The two teams then start rising up to the MeCloud where Fan and Test Tube are shown getting excited about going to the MeCloud where Paintbrush butts in saying they are surprised. Fan and Test Tube think that Paintbrush is saying that they're a fan of Meeple too, but Paintbrush says that they're actually surprised Fan and Test Tube are planning on doing something since according to their theory, it's the Bright Lights' turn to win. After Soap throws Toilet off to bump the other balloon and get ahead of them, he rises, then comments about her outsmarting him, as he can fly and spits toilet water at her. Soap gets over it and doesn't scream or run away as she usually does. A bit later, the Grand Slams arrive first, and then confront MePhone6 who claims that the contestants don't have permission to pass into MeCloud but is easily defeated when Knife taps MePhone6 and he bends, therefore falling off of the MeCloud. The Grand Slams then enter the MeCloud into a giant room full of computers. When they all enter, Microphone is amazed and asks who made all of the technology when a voice says "I did!". The screen then looks to Gamey (host of Object Overload), but when he notices he points over to Steve Cobs who then states his name and welcomes the contestants to the MeCloud and states "the future is so yesterday". He then asks the Grand Slams how he can be of assistance which Microphone replies saying they have a problem only for Toilet to interrupt saying that MePhone is in trouble. Steve Cobs understands and asks for the version of the phone which Toilet replies saying he is a MePhone4 (he also states that he counted). This then leads to Steve Cobs saying how old the model is also adding that it is unacceptable. The Bright Lights then enter with Fan saying "Oh no did we miss anything?". He then says to his egg that it is lucky that when it hatches it will get to live in a place like MeCloud where Lightbulb butts in asking who Steve Cobs is (calling him a pin-head). Steve Cobs then notices Fan's Egg and says that the MePhone4 battery is in Meeple Care and starts to give the contestants a tour of the MeCloud. Microphone then reminds the contestants that MePhone5S and MePhone5C just tried to kill MePhone4 which Steve Cobs claims that the fights were fake and that he got a lot of product placement, Knife then adds that MePhone4 never said the fights were fake which makes the contestants think about their trust in MePhone4. Baseball and Nickel then talk about how they need someone to get a battery so they can leave the MeCloud, Nickel then suggests Suitcase gets the battery so she can co-operate more in the competition. Suitcase agrees and heads off for Meeple Care. Steve Cobs then shows the contestants the garage where he built his first computer and that he literally ripped the garage from his parent's house. He then states he doesn't talk to them anymore, Fan then says "Wow". We then see Suitcase walk into Meeple Care to collect a battery for MePhone4, as she walks in, Mecintosh wakes up. Just as Suitcase goes to grab a battery, Mecintosh asks her what she is doing. She is obviously shocked that there was another being in the room, she just says she was getting a battery for her friends which Mecintosh quotes saying that her friends only care for her when she can give something for them. He then starts to say "Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...", this is then continued by Steve Cobs who stands saying it again. Nickel then tries to get his attention away from what is shown to be a Meeple Watch. Balloon then claims it is pretty much a normal watch, Steve Cobs then mimics Balloon and says it can tell time. Balloon then states that his watch can tell time as well, Steve Cobs then states Meeple Watches can phone people, Balloon then states that it is dumb phoning people on watches (This makes Steve Cobs kill Balloon and blames Soap for Balloon's death). Steve Cobs then ends the tour and Fan says that Steve Cobs made so much and that he wishes that he could do as much for the world as Steve Cobs. Steve then says that he can, by donating his egg to his scientific world. Fan then debates but decides not, but Steve Cobs keeps on pressuring him. Test Tube and Paintbrush stands up for Fan, saying that he said no. However, Cobs forcefully takes the egg, causing him to react in shock. Suitcase returns with the battery, saying that she did not steal anything. The MeCloud's alarms go off, meaning something had been stolen. After a bit of tension, Cobs points at Soap and says she stole it. However, she tries to put the blame on Suitcase, who snaps and admits she stole the battery. She kicks the battery towards Paintbrush's direction, giving the Lights possession of the battery. They run off while Baseball laments the Slams' loss. Cobs says that the Lights can take the battery, for he has a plan to be "in control" soon. He then throws a Meeple Watch to the ground, saying that the watches bend, too. The Lights, on their way out of the building, encounter MePhone6+ and get past him. However, when they approach their balloon, Toilet confronts MePad and uses Knife to cut the rope. While the Lights, MePad and Toilet plummet towards the ground, Toilet reveals that he wanted to be the "good" assistant because MePad is more prominent in the show as a co-host. Just as the Lights get closer to the ground, MePad teleports them away. Toilet apologizes for his behavior, and Test Tube starts to fix MePhone. Just as she puts him back up, MePhone wakes up, happily declaring that he is cured of his condition (with Test Tube correcting him and using the correct pronunciation, the "''condishawn"). When MePad asks him to give credit to Toilet, MePhone declines. This makes Toilet tear up. The Slams are up for elimination. Cobs and a broken Meeple computer is chatting in the Meeple Care room when the broken computer asks Cobs how long since someone had stepped into the room (despite Suitcase sneaking into the room earlier). Cobs then looks at the broken Meeple Watch, which he's wearing, and says that he will have to get back to him later. Production Notes Continuity * This episode reveals numerous aspects about the Meeple Company, which has been constantly referred to throughout the series. * Cheesy's record of 2605 votes breaks Apple's previous record of 2045, with an increase of 560 votes. ** This is the second time in a row the total ended in 5. * Paintbrush's grudge against Fan's refusal to compete due to superstition carries into this episode. * Box continues his background cameos, this time appearing 3 times. ** He first appears faintly on a computer screen as Microphone talks to Steve Cobs. ** He then appears inside a glass showcase as Cobs yells at Soap. ** His final appearance, which is the most blatant, is behind a counter as Lightbulb mentions knowing "a guy". Cultural References * The character Steve Cobs is an obvious reference to Steve Jobs. Baseball even notes this reference connection. ** Though Steve Jobs is deceased, Steve Cobs resides in MeCloud, which may joke that Cobs is spending the afterlife in heaven. * James Barkley, also known as AnimatedJames, well-known for creating C Students, Seniors, ''and the ''Sonic vs. MLP series, guest-starred as Steve Cobs in the episode. * MePhone4 repeating the word 'probably' over and over while malfunctioning is a reference to a live stream glitch dubbed Robo-Taylor. This occurred in an Inanimate Insanity Livestream when Taylor's microphone malfunctioned and caused his voice to repeat endlessly. This glitch occurred in live stream #6 44 minutes, again 1 hour in. * Test Tube's tactic of using rice on a broken phone is an actual technique used to fix a broken smartphone, usually after it was submerged in water. However, Test Tube simply did the technique wrong by throwing handfuls of rice at the phone, rather than placing the phone in the bag of rice. * In the post-credits scene, when Steve Cobs' Meeple Watch is spazzing out, it briefly shows Shulk, a character in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles that became a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U, twice, each for a split-second. * Lightbulb refers to Steve Cobs as "Pinhead", a possible reference to SpongeBob Squarepants. * Among the many faces MePhone4 displays, several are pictures of the cast, and one of the infamous Scary Maze Girl. * The poster in the background of the Meeple building that says "Bendier than ever. It really shouldn't bend" references to a real life issue of the iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus bending in peoples' pockets. Mephone6 and 6+ bending is also a reference. * Waterfall Ambience is from the Album "Sounds of Animania - Rapid Rapids/Death Falls", which is a reference to Object Overload. Trivia * The episode was released exactly one year and two weeks later than Let 'Er R.I.P. on February 12, 2015. * The episode happens on 11 o'clock in the morning according to the Meeple Watch * Soap is the only Grand Slam in the elimination to receive fewer votes than she did last time. * Baseball breaks the fourth wall when he said he "got" Steve Cobs pun on Steve Jobs. * Sometimes when MePhone4 malfunctions, he sometimes displays random photos of people displaying their faces for a frame. * Gamey makes his second appearance since Cooking For The Grater Good. * The Japanese text on the soya sauce bottle reads: "もしもし! これは びんの 生醤油は とても おいし! 電話 と 生醤油は いくないですね!" Which means "Hello! This bottle's soy sauce is very yummy! Phones and soy sauce don't go together!" * MePad's warning says: "Incoming Toilet due to Soap's devious scheme to throw us off course." * There has been debates that Balloon has died because Mephone4 was thought to be dead, just like Bow died when Mephone4 died. ** This is debunked in the next episode since he shown alive sitting on a cliff, and as said by Taylor on his Tumblr account, Mephone was unconscious, not dead. * Apparently, Marshmallow has spoken only twice in the same scene in person, separated by the explosion of MePhone6+. Although her voice presumably involved with the others while MePad is explaining MeCloud and his turn of in charge, also when all the Bright Lights members screamed after Toilet cut all the ropes in their hot air balloon then fall off. ** Knife also only has 2 lines throughout the entire 19-minute episode. First when he tells MePhone4 about his condiShAWn, and second when Toilet uses him to cut the ropes of the Bright Lights' air balloon * Test Tube says "Mazel Tov" when she throws rice on the (unconscious) Mephone4. Mazel Tov is actually a Jewish term in Yiddish (מאַזעל טוב) meaning "Good luck" or "Congratulations." ** This term can also be in Hebrew (מזל טוב), which means the same thing. * On the book that Cheesy reads: The Big Book Of Politically Correct Humor For 3 Year Olds By: Naught Fannee About The Author:  The recently single and well-renowned politically correct author is back again! He enjoys long walks in the park and fast food chains. He’s been accused of various crimes, but he didn’t do it, seriously. Promise. Raised in the literal sphere of innocence, Naught Fannee has been shelding himself from the harsh jokes of modern society. Reed Teh Revyoos! “This book made me lose all my friends.” “By far, the worst book of its kind. Do not use.” “I use this book to light fires.” “I don’t know why someone would make this” ** "Naught Fannee" sounds like "not funny". Goofs * When the Grand Slams enter the Meeple HQ, Gamey suddenly appears at one of the desks what were originally empty when Mic asks who made all this. * When the Grand Slams enter the Meeple HQ, Toilet is already inside, despite the rest of them just arriving. * It is shown that both the 6 and 6+ bend, when in real life only the 6+ bends. * When all of the Bright Lights are calm from MePad's waterfall sounds, Lightbulb's body goes through the basket of the hot air balloon, Marshmallow's as well just a SLIGHT bit. * Throughout the episode, Fan is seen carrying his egg, but in the scene where Toilet drops all the Bright Lights along with MePad to fall off, Fan's egg disappears. It later reappears when MePad teleports the Bright Lights from falling onto the ground right onto the grass, without Fan holding it. * When Steve Cobs presses the button on his phone to stop the intruder alarm, his phone specifically passes through the gap between his thumb and his index finger. * When Toilet was saying "You always get to help him!" his mouth was not moving. Episode Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes [[Category:Season